All or Nothin' Gameplay Rules
by Dragonwolf Writer
Summary: All or Nothin' is a new game mode I developed to help revitalize and spice up normal Bakugan Battle Brawler games. It involves new rules for old pieces and pieces that aren't normal allowed in the Official Gameplay. I hope you all enjoy it!


**_All or Nothin' Gameplay Rules:_**

All or Nothin' is a new gameplay mode for Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, where all Bakugan, Traps, Battle Gear, Mobile Assault, Deluxe Battle Gear, Battle Suits, Bakunano, Mechtogans, Gate Cards, Ability Cards, and McDonald toys may be used. I, Dragonwolf Writer, also known as HollyDragonwolf, have created this new gameplay mode in hopes of revitalizing Bakugan some and give old and new players an interesting new mode to play against their fellow Brawlers. This mode may seem overpowered for those with huge collections but there are also draw backs that help balance the play ability so even those with the smallest collections have a chance to win against the big guys.

Step 1: Pieces

 **All owned Bakugan may be used.** This means _all_ Bakugan, even those without magnets. As long as it has a G-Power or a Change Attribute, it may be used in battle. There are special rules for some of the fast food company Bakugans though, like McDonald's; these rules shall be listed below.

 **Only one Trap and G-Power boost piece may be used per battle**. This means, you can only play one Battle Gear, Deluxe Battle, Mobile Assault, Battle Suit, Bakunano, or Mechtogan and one Trap per battle. You may choose which ever one you want, as long as the requirements from the original gameplay rules align with the piece you chose. This mode is an addon and adjustment to the original rules!

 **If you run out of one type of Bakugan (Balls, Traps, Battle Gear, Deluxe Battle, Mobile Assault, Battle Suits, Bakunano, or Mechtogans) you may put them all back into your unused pile.** This is so one doesn't run out of a certain piece; mainly aimed for players with small collections.

 **What happens if I need a piece that's already in my used pile during battle?** You may use it during the needed battle but _that piece is removed from the game afterwards_. This is a last resort option, not something you should use often, especially if you have a small collection. If you use this rule too often, you may find yourself strained near the end of the game and possibly end up losing due to lack of pieces. This rule also puts strain on the Brawlers with huge collections.

 **McDonald's Bakugan Balls may only be used to replace a current standing Bakugan in a battle for a higher G-Power.** Like the Special Evolution Bakugan, this is the only way a McDonald's Bakugan can be played. However, they can swap out with _any standing_ Bakugan of the owner's during battle as long as _they have the same attribute as the standing Bakugan_. The same goes for all non-magnet opening Bakugan Balls.

 **McDonald's non Bakugan Balls.** They may be played as a normal piece that they are. (Trap, Battle Gear, Mechtogan, etc.) Same goes for other non-magnet opening Bakugan pieces. The non-magnet Battle Gear is set on the side as you would do with normal Battle Gear for Bakugan without pegs/studs.

Step 2: Cards

 **First player with ten gate cards wins**. Simple as that. This number can be adjusted between both or all players for longer, more interesting games. How cards are set up and can be played in this mode makes it a challenge to achieve this goal of ten gate cards at the least.

 **All cards except reference and** Play at the start of Battle **cards must be put in a deck-like fashion. Gate and Ability Cards are to be in separate decks, one deck for each color.** So, all players will have six decks: _Gold, Silver, Copper, Red, Green,_ _Blue_. These decks must be shuffled like a regular card game's deck.

 **A player may only have one card of each type in their hand.** Connecting to the _six decks_ rule, a player may only have one gold, silver, copper, red, green, and blue card in their hands. For _Ability Cards_ , only one of each type may be played during battle. A player may have as many _Gate Cards_ on the field as they wish, of any color too.

 **Only one Gate Card and Ability Card may be drawn per turn.** At the start of a turn, the player may draw one card from two of their six decks. This card must be of a color they _do not have in their hand_ , or else it has to be discarded.

 **Discard Deck.** A discard deck is for those players who have useless cards or do not have a required aspect that they need to play a card. This is mainly intended for ability cards which require a certain Bakugan to be played via their text. However, a player may discard any card to draw a new one. This can be done as many times as a player wishes, but it is _suggested that this should be done no more than_ five _times per turn,_ mainly for curiosity. If a card is discarded, another card of the _same color_ may be drawn to replace the discard.

Step 3: Ties

 **Combinations!** Combinations are an idea that many Brawlers might not have thought of. This does not include the _Official_ combination sets, but you can build off them. Basically, you combine your Bakugan together using friction (but not forced, in case your Bakugan might break), the magnets in Bakugan made during the Battle Gear phase, and general connections. You may set Bakugan on top of each other if they manage to stay long enough before falling apart. _Some Bakugan do_ not _combine well! You have been warned!_

For this tie breaker, you are challenged to combine as many Bakugan together as you can, no matter what type, to make a Combination Bakugan 'masterpiece' to face off against your opponent. For your combination to be used, you must be able to move it side to side on a Gate Card without it falling apart to work. The same goes for you opponent. If both stay together, add up G-Power and the person with the _most G-Power_ wins; no bonuses, just _printed G-Power_. If G-Powers match, whoever has the most Bakugan combined wins.

Finally, if both fall apart, you may use whatever _didn't fall off_ in this contest to win a Gate Card. Or you could always try again with a different Bakugan and combination methods. _Be careful when doing this! Some Bakugan parts are very fragile and may break off easily! As I said earlier,_ _ **you have been warned!**_

Step 4: Old Rules

 **Which ones apply to this game?** All of them. Well, all that _doesn't interfere with the new rules_! The piece limit is the main example of the ones that interfere with these rules. After all, this is _All or Nothin'_ Gameplay, not normal Gameplay!

–

Questions?

Any and all questions posted in the comment/review section of this fanfiction forum/story shall be answered in a following addition/chapter! That's all folks, thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy playing _All or Nothin'_!

Dragonwolf Writer aka HollyDragonwolf out! See ya on the Battle Arena!


End file.
